


To Hold Amber

by Mouse (clandestineAbattoir)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Spooning, big spoon Duck, but really its just fluff, theres like 2 seconds of angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAbattoir/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: And I know I'm not the first one, to hold AmberAnd to think of anyone else, to hold AmberI feel they don't deserve to, to hold AmberBut do I?-To Hold Amber by Drew Monson





	To Hold Amber

Duck knows he is far from the first person to love Indrid. He knows he is probably far from the first person that Indrid has loved. It would be foolish to think otherwise. But he tries not to think about that, all the faces Indrid has loved before him. Because he and Indrid love each other now, and that is enough for him. 

He is laying in bed with Indrid, curled around him protectively, when Indrid brings some of those people up.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been the little spoon before.” He says, tentatively.

“Really? Don’t you prefer this though?”

“Well, yes, but neither of my forms are particularly ideal for being the little spoon,” he chitters quietly. One of those mothy sounds that Indrid always makes.

“Fuck, ‘Drid. Those other people ain’t know what they're missing. Seein’ how happy you get when you get to be little spoon, that’s better than any fuckin’ cuddle in the world. Though I still love cuddles from you, too.” They both sit up so that they’re looking at each other. Well, Duck is looking at Indrid, Indrid is staring pointedly in front of him, cheeks flushed. Cute.

“Well, thank you. Um.” Indrid looks positively sheepish, and Duck leans over and kisses his cheek. 

“Indrid, darling, you deserve to feel comfortable and loved. And I’m willin’ to do what it takes to make that happen. Because I love you. And I’ll love you as long as you’ll have me, alright?” He puts his hand on Indrid’s, and Indrid snaps his head to look at Duck, eyes soft in surprise behind his glasses.

“I-” Indrid clears his throat, “What if that’s forever?”

“I would love nothing more.” Duck smiles. Indrid smiles too.


End file.
